Camp White Glade
by sunmemry1
Summary: Amber Clearwater is going to camp for the summer. She thinks it is just a normal camp. But is it?
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

In the dim light, an ancient woman sat. Then she stirred, and opened her eyes. Instantly, women only a little younger than herself were at her side instantly."Is something wrong Elder?" one of them asked worriedly. The old woman sighed, "I've found her." They gasped, and murmured to themselves. "And she is watching right now." Then the old woman looked up at me, I gasped and then….*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP*

Chapter 1

I groaned, and rolled over. My hand groped along my bedside table and finally found the off button to my alarm. "Amber! Get up! You don't want to be late!" my mother's voice echoed up the hallway. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I pulled my long black hair into a ponytail, and pulled on some jeans and a white t-shirt. I sidled down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Well, it's the last day of school," My mom rubbed my back "Make it through this and you're home bound." I nodded and swiftly gobbled down a piece of toast. Then I pulled on sandals, and went out the door to the bus stop. "Hey Amber!" said a familiar voice. I turned around to see my best friend, Will Bucan, jogging towards me. I smiled as he tripped. Recently he had a growth spurt so now he was 5'6, as tall as me. That didn't help his coordination at all though. He came up next to me and asked "Excited about summer?" I sighed and look at the sidewalk. "Not exactly." He looked enquiringly at me, and I obliged. "Well the thing is that my parents are going on some crazy trip with their friends, so I'm stuck at some lame looking summer camp from tomorrow to August 26th." "Me too."He stated. He then asked the exact question I knew he was going to. "What camp is it?" I sighed, "It's called Camp White Glade." His eyes widened, "I have to go there all summer too!" I stared at him, "You're not serious." He grinned, "I totally am!" I punched the air with my fist "My life looks a lot better now!" and we laughed. Then, the school bus wheezed down the street and made a screeching stop in front of us. The doors swung open and we stepped on, heading towards the back. All the kids were excited, because it was the last day. We melted in with people of the same gender, and had some fun before getting to school. When we got out, kids where pouring into our high school, and we walked down the 9th grade hallway. His locker was before mine so I said a quick "'bye" as I was pushed down the hallway by the crowd. Then I unpacked and went to homeroom. The hallways got quite while we had a study hall. This was the first time that I had some peace. I thought about the weird dream I had, but, I just couldn't seem to hold on to it. The day passed pretty uneventfully. If you don't count our crazy chemistry teacher creating an explosion for the last day of school an event. All of our teachers were also psyched for the summer to start. Before I knew it, the bell was ringing. I said goodbye to my friends, and got on to the bus. The ride home I enjoyed with Will, as the bus was littered with iPods, paper airplanes, and gum. We got off the bus and Will waved. "Well, I guess see ya tomorrow at camp, Am." he stated. Then he turned and walked down the street. I watched his retreating back for second, and then walked up my driveway. I sighed and headed opened my door. As usual, my white cat was there to greet me. "Hey Nala." I crooned, and crouched to scratch her cheek. She purred like an engine, and sat. I smiled; man I was going to miss her so much over the summer. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from my room. As Nala skittered away, I raced up the stairs. I opened the door to see that my room was a disaster. And guess who was to blame? Not me, but my mom. She was sprawled out on the floor with boxes on top of her. I went over, and helped her out. "I can pack without making a mess of my room you know." I huffed. She grimaced, "Sorry honey, I wanted to surprise you by saving you the trouble of packing…….." I sighed, "Go down stairs and pack me a lunch or something." I ordered. She immediantly brightened, because that was something she could actually do. She owned a restaurant and was the head chief there. "Ok, I'll do that." She said sweetly, and headed downstairs. Well, now I have all this to clean up, it looked like a tornado had been through my room. About 45 minutes later, my room was clean, and I was packed.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue

In the dim light, an ancient woman sat. Then she stirred, and opened her eyes. Instantly, women only a little younger than herself were at her side instantly."Is something wrong Elder?" one of them asked worriedly. The old woman sighed, "I've found her." They gasped, and murmured to themselves. "And she is watching right now." Then the old woman looked up at me, I gasped and then….*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP*

Chapter 1

I groaned, and rolled over. My hand groped along my bedside table and finally found the off button to my alarm. "Amber! Get up! You don't want to be late!" my mother's voice echoed up the hallway. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I pulled my long black hair into a ponytail, and pulled on some jeans and a white t-shirt. I sidled down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Well, it's the last day of school," My mom rubbed my back "Make it through this and you're home bound." I nodded and swiftly gobbled down a piece of toast. Then I pulled on sandals, and went out the door to the bus stop. "Hey Amber!" said a familiar voice. I turned around to see my best friend, Will Bucan, jogging towards me. I smiled as he tripped. Recently he had a growth spurt so now he was 5'6, as tall as me. That didn't help his coordination at all though. He came up next to me and asked "Excited about summer?" I sighed and look at the sidewalk. "Not exactly." He looked enquiringly at me, and I obliged. "Well the thing is that my parents are going on some crazy trip with their friends, so I'm stuck at some lame looking summer camp from tomorrow to August 26th." "Me too."He stated. He then asked the exact question I knew he was going to. "What camp is it?" I sighed, "It's called Camp White Glade." His eyes widened, "I have to go there all summer too!" I stared at him, "You're not serious." He grinned, "I totally am!" I punched the air with my fist "My life looks a lot better now!" and we laughed. Then, the school bus wheezed down the street and made a screeching stop in front of us. The doors swung open and we stepped on, heading towards the back. All the kids were excited, because it was the last day. We melted in with people of the same gender, and had some fun before getting to school. When we got out, kids where pouring into our high school, and we walked down the 9th grade hallway. His locker was before mine so I said a quick "'bye" as I was pushed down the hallway by the crowd. Then I unpacked and went to homeroom. The hallways got quite while we had a study hall. This was the first time that I had some peace. I thought about the weird dream I had, but, I just couldn't seem to hold on to it. The day passed pretty uneventfully. If you don't count our crazy chemistry teacher creating an explosion for the last day of school an event. All of our teachers were also psyched for the summer to start. Before I knew it, the bell was ringing. I said goodbye to my friends, and got on to the bus. The ride home I enjoyed with Will, as the bus was littered with iPods, paper airplanes, and gum. We got off the bus and Will waved. "Well, I guess see ya tomorrow at camp, Am." he stated. Then he turned and walked down the street. I watched his retreating back for second, and then walked up my driveway. I sighed and headed opened my door. As usual, my white cat was there to greet me. "Hey Nala." I crooned, and crouched to scratch her cheek. She purred like an engine, and sat. I smiled; man I was going to miss her so much over the summer. Suddenly, there was a loud crash from my room. As Nala skittered away, I raced up the stairs. I opened the door to see that my room was a disaster. And guess who was to blame? Not me, but my mom. She was sprawled out on the floor with boxes on top of her. I went over, and helped her out. "I can pack without making a mess of my room you know." I huffed. She grimaced, "Sorry honey, I wanted to surprise you by saving you the trouble of packing…….." I sighed, "Go down stairs and pack me a lunch or something." I ordered. She immediantly brightened, because that was something she could actually do. She owned a restaurant and was the head chief there. "Ok, I'll do that." She said sweetly, and headed downstairs. Well, now I have all this to clean up, it looked like a tornado had been through my room. About 45 minutes later, my room was clean, and I was packed.


End file.
